Two squared
by Hieisgirl1
Summary: AU. Set just before Endless Waltz, the pilots are Preventors and have found out about the Barton foundation. The pilots learn about the construction of a new Gundam and plan to sabotage the program, but their in for a surprise. Trowa is a little OOc.
1. Default Chapter

Two Squared

Author: Spikesgirl

Rating: PG 13 for foul language.

Chapter:  Saved by the pager

Story Summery: AU. Set just before Endless Waltz, the pilots are Preventors and have found out about the Barton foundation. The pilots learn about the construction of a new Gundam and plan to sabotage the program, but their in for a little surprise. Trowa is a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

            Duo made his way through the crowds, trying unsuccessfully to find his target. _It had to be a drag queen didn't it? Why couldn't the Barton foundation give their battle plans to someone more conservative? I hate undercover missions. _A hand landed on his ass, and a masculine voice spoke in his ear.

            "Hey handsome. I like the dress, why don't we find someplace where I can take it off?" Duo mentally swore, if he told the guy off it would break his cover. With disease Duo readied himself to continue his facade, just before he turned around however, his pager went off. Yes, saved by the pager.

"Sorry, sounds like I'm busy." He pulled his mechanical savior off of his belt. /Duo, report to the briefing room, immediately. / "Perhaps another time." Duo left the Drag festival with relief.

"So, what's the hurry?" Duo entered the briefing room, still in his dress.

"We have reports that the Barton foundation has found a blueprint made by the scientists, another Gundam. We believe that they are building it, we would like you to sabotage that production." The five Gundam pilots took seats around the table that sat in the center of the room, interested in hearing the details. They all ignored Duo's dress, and Trowa's clown costume, for now. "If you accept this mission you must leave immediately, we have to nip this in the bud before anything becomes of it. We also need proof that the Barton foundation is a threat to the peace of the now government. Without that we can not overtly attack them."

"Did anyone else notice the irony in that statement?" Lady Une ignored the comment.

"Such is the price for peace. It is your choice whether you accept or not, but you must make your decisions now. Do you accept?" All five pilots accepted the mission, though Duo and Trowa with hesitation, as neither would have time to change into normal clothing. "We have the Gundams at the ready, incase our information is expired. If you need them send word on this." Une handed each pilot a watch. "I understand that these are trite, but they work." The pilots left the room, heading to the transportation that would take them to the base.

There is another chapter on the way, its much longer, it should be up tomorrow. Please review.


	2. Dude looks like a lady

Two squared

Author: Hieisgirl

Chapter #: two

Rating: PG 13 for foul language.

Chapter name:  Battle of the Gods

Story Summery: The pilots learn about the construction of a new Gundam and plan to sabotage the program, but their in for a little surprise. Trowa is a little OOC, so is Wufei.

 It is not a song fic, there is only one stanza in my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Aerosmith or the song 'Dude looks like a lady'. I have rearranged the lyrics to fit my needs.

The doors slammed shut, closing the five pilots within the room. "This is just wonderful, way to step on the raised platform Trowa."

            "I'm not the one in a dress." Heero and Quatre rolled their eyes, not this again.

"My dress has nothing to do with you setting off a trap."

"Maybe not, but you aren't going to win an argument in that."

"Keep talking clown boy." He gestured to the balloon pants that the other pilot wore.

"I was in a hurry."

"So was I, but I was on an undercover mission. What's your excuse?" Trowa made to retort, but someone beat him to the punch.

"He has a point Trowa, he was on a mission. You shouldn't make fun of him for it."

"Thank you Quatre, at least someone has some decency." 

"Now that we have that settled can we move to a problem closer at hand? The inability to exit the room for instance." Around them music began to play, as though acknowledgment of the situation had prompted it. Out of a dark corner of the room a voice sounded, singing a song from long before the creation of the colonies. 

Cruised into a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced to grime on the door

Backstage we're having the time  
Of our lives until somebody say  
Forgive me if I seem out of line  
Then she whipped out her gun  
Tried to blow me away  
Dude looks like a lady

Dude looks like a lady  
Dude looks like a lady  
Dude looks like a lady__

"Oh ha-ha, very funny Draco."  Laughter followed this pronouncement as the music died away.

"I thought so." A teen of about fifteen years stepped out of the shadows. She had Duo's hair color, but her eyes were a hazel-green as opposed to Duo's blue. A smirk graced her lips while a contrasting scowl stood upon Duo's features. A smile broke on the pilot's features and a corresponding smile replaced the girls smirk. She rushed over and leapt into a hug, he spun her around, putting her down lightly in front of him. "Been a while big brother."

"Too long." Confusion took hold of his features. "What are you doing here Draco?" The girl frowned, and changed the subject.

"Really Duo, where are your manners?" She gestured at the rest of the group.

"Oh, right. Guys I'd like you to meet my sister, Draco. Draco these are my friends, Wufei, Trowa, Heero, and Quatre." While the first three merely nodded acknowledgement, the young Arab came forward and shook her hand.

"It is an honor, Draco."

"The honor is mine if you're always this charming." The blonde blushed and returned to his male companions.

"Now back to my question, what are you doing here?" Draco started walking back to the corner from which she had come.

"If you want to know, follow me, these halls are not safe." The pilots looked at each other puzzled, but Duo shrugged his shoulders and followed, letting the others decide their own path.

"If we don't use these halls how do we get around?" Draco turned back to look at the group, eyebrow raised.

"How do you think I got into the room, not by those doors, assuredly?" She gestured to the locked doors at each end of the room. "No, I came in through here." As the group moved closer they were able to make out a door in the darkness. "Now come on, the guards will be here to check on the alarm any minuet." The pilots followed her into the hall, it was only wide enough across for one person. When all of the members of the group were in Draco asked Heero, who was the last in, to shut the door. The moment that the door was shut, lights came on illuminating the long corridor. "This way. I know someplace where we can talk." They followed her through a quarter of a mile of hallway; suddenly she turned to face the wall on her right. Draco placed her palm against it and pushed, gently. The lights turned off, Draco entered the room, than motioned for the others to follow. The room was in fact a suite, a bedroom, bath, and sitting room. She showed the group to a sitting room. "Duo, Trowa, I can find you a change of clothes if you wish?" Both nodded, relieved.

"We don't have time for this!" Wufei raged.

"Calm yourself Wufei, the 'War and Wisdom' Gundam is not yet ready for its final test run." They looked at her shocked; Wufei broke out of the stupor, his anger not yet abated.

"And how would you know?" She looked him right in the eye and answered his question.

"They would have told, it would be hard to run a test without the pilot." Duo came forward.

"You're the pilot?" Draco nodded and turned to a cabinet that rested against the wall. She removed two sets of civilian clothing and tossed them to the oddly garbed pilots.

"I can explain this once you two are less… conspicuous. What is wrong with Lady Une? She must be losing it." Duo and Trowa hurried out of the room, Draco sat on a couch across from Wufei and next to Quatre's chair, Heero leaned against the wall.

"Where did you get the clothes?" The girl turned her attention to Quatre.

"The guy who had this room before me, he didn't meet with the Barton foundation expectations, so they replaced him with me. It was just luck that Duo and Trowa are about his size." Said pair returned, more conservatively dressed than when they left.

"Now that the distractions are gone, perhaps you can elaborate on your present position and how you got there."

"It all starts with a babysitting job. Being the female teen I am it was almost expected that I baby-sit, so I put up flyers around my neighborhood. The next day someone calls and requests that I baby-sit their kid from 1pm to 7pm everyday for a week. It was summer; there wasn't much else to do, so I accepted."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"You want to hear it or not?" Silence. "Good. The girl's name was Marie-Mae, Marie-Mae Barton. On the third day she mentioned Duo. I had never told her or anyone in my foster family's neighborhood about him. That day her 'Uncle' approached me, he asked if I had heard of the Gundams. I was like duh, who hasn't? Then he asked me if I wanted to pilot."

"He just asked you? Out of nowhere?" Draco nodded to Duo's inquiry.

"Ya. Of course I thought that he took me for a fool, so I refused. The next night a MS showed up at my house, the pilot came out and gave me a letter requesting my presence at Marie-Mae's house. Needless to say I accepted his invitation to pilot a Gundam. When I asked why he chose me of all people, he said that it was 'in my blood'." She gestured to her brother. "I have been in training here ever since. The War and Wisdom should have its final run today. There shouldn't be anything wrong, but Marie-Mae wants to be sure."

"The girl you babysat for? Why should they care what she thinks?"

"Because she is the leader of this operation." 

"A kid?!"

"You aren't exactly ancient yourself. Ever since the creation of the colonies it has always been about the kids, the teens, and the adults who guide them." A knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?"

"Major Cleon, Ms. Maxwell, their ready for you."

"Thank you Major. I will need a moment."

"Of course Ms. Maxwell." The group heard footsteps moving away.

"We can't let the Barton foundation keep that Gundam."

"I know. That is why I need you to 'attack' during this test run. I can't handle a hundred mobile dolls by myself." Trowa raised an eyebrow at this.

"What about the Barton foundation? Don't you hold any loyalty to them?"

"No, not really. Their all a bunch of lunatics. Now will you help me?"

The group conversed amongst themselves for a moment, they broke their huddle and Duo came over to her.

"Quatre and I will 'attack'. The others will be waiting in reserve. How long will you wait before you let them know that you aren't on their side?"

"We should take the 'battle' away from the base, then I'll let them know." He nodded. "Go now, through the hidden hallway, turn left and go as far as you can. I have to leave now, before they get worried. See ya, big bro." With that, she left.


End file.
